Aftermath
by Gemini Kissing
Summary: [Twincest] Aya x Aki.  Passion and uncertainty, and the thoughts that come in the early hours of the morning.  Aya can't hold the world close when her brother is in her arms.


There are no excuses or apologies here. If you do not like **twincest** / **incest** then go no further. Hit the back button or the 'X' and ask yourself this question: '_Why did I open that story when all the warnings were very clear?_' Indulge your curiosity, or get over your immaturity. Flames are expected, so really, don't disappoint me. ; - D

That aside, I would love some feedback: - ) I know there are others out there that like this pairing just as much as I do. I have more chapters and fics lined up, as a part of the Gemini Kissing Project I'm working on, so please let me know if you would like to see them. Even just a word---I want to know that I'm not wasting my efforts here.

Thanks!

Disclaimer: all standard disclaimers apply.

P.S. Check out my profile for more information. I have a _modest_ favorites list that's growing everyday. Go, read those wonderful stories, inspire the authors to write more. Inspire yourself.

I also have **twincest** / **incest** themed art and wallpapers that I will be posting as soon as I find them a proper home, so check back often!!

**Gemini Kissing**

Aya + Aki

By: L 0 K I

**Aftermath**

In the aftermath of their passion, Mikage Aya lay within the soft lock of her brother's arms, cradled against him with his cheek above her heart. She deliberately paced her breathing to mimic sleep, a sort of unconscious meditation.

There was a slight hint of pain that stemmed from the pleasure, a physical discomfort that was quickly being out-weighed by the continuous flow of her thoughts. Thoughts that were in doubt and uncertain of how things were to be now. Could this relationship really come into existence?

No, it _had_ come into existence, but did she have to lose _her_ place to it? She trailed her hand across Aki's back and settled in closer to him, the floor beneathe her hip was cold, gooseflesh broke out on her naked legs and she fought off shivering. She glanced down to his face to see if the movement had roused him, but he remained in a seemingly blissful sleep.

Aya traced the swollen glory of his lips with her eyes, traced the soft crane of his neck and the tilt of the chin that had raised to her so many times in amusement _and_ stubbornness. She could still see the utter grace of his dance, all of him moving in perfect harmony to the pulse of their desires. The precise moment when his beauty had almost become painful, and she had instinctively arced her body to receive him, tightening around him until he could do nothing but shudder and cry out.

If you had asked her months---even days ago if she could love her brother in _this_ way---her answer would have been a vehement 'Are you insane?!'. It was still difficult to think in those terms . . .of love, of passion, and desire. All those uncommon words she could still taste on the tip of her tongue.

She wanted to see it again, to leave her body and watch them entangle and intertwine---it was enough just to be caught up in the sweep of it, but something in the very tips of her fingers wanted to see all the colours that came into play when they cast aside all shame and pretense.

She sighed. But still, the nature of what they had done was still sinking into her thoughts. The fact that consequences would manifest had been mentioned, but not a single one had she thought about. Now these possible 'consequences' coiled around and around her memories of only hours before.

Aki was her twin brother. What they had done was...well, it was a lot of things. The sort of words that came to mind were: forbidden, reprehensible, insane, illicit, and so many other words associated with the general realm of _wrong_. She couldn't imagine telling their family, or ever telling her friends---no matter what they muttered behind her back.

It had always been her belief that if you loved someone then you would wish to tell everyone, would even long to shout it out to strangers that you passed on the street. But that wasn't possible here, and she hated to subject him to those kinds of double standards. She knew he would understand, better than most perhaps, but it would still hurt. Expecting the injury did not lessen the pain.

She had _expected_ her life to change, but not the scope of it. All lives changed when that debatable emotion called love was involved, but it didn't always wipe away things that seemed carved in stone, or crumble fortresses built on the foundation of years.

That urge to run was moving through her veins, gaining break-neck momentum and shortening her breath. She was afraid to look down and find her brother awake and his attention upon her. She was afraid the same confusion would be mirrored in his eyes, or that he would smile as if the world was not falling around him. Or because it was.

And then something stirred her from the chaotic swirl of her thoughts, a slight sensation, the brush of soft lines. Without so much as another breath she caught his hand, stilled it as it began to draw lazy circles on her hip. But his fingers slipped free and moved to her loose gold hair, combed it back from her face so there would be nothing left to hide behind.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, the very nature of his voice urging Aya to brace and raise her eyes.

No confusion, no smugness. The lucidity to Aki's eyes was only laced with warmth. And he smiled, as if he possessed a treasure that was visible to him alone. Aya felt the chaos contained within her skull begin to back down, though reluctantly. The world falling or not, Aki seemed completely unaware that a world even _existed_ beyond them.

Aya felt herself losing touch with that world as well.

"I'm fine," she whispered back, and for that moment, she meant it.


End file.
